stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
RMA Games
RMA Games is a video game development company that works under RMA Studios. Their main headquarters is RMA Games HQ, which is also Bob and Joe's house. The only known workers there ar Bob, Joe, Terence, and Phillip. History Season One RMA Games is first introduced in "Real Jobs Suck" when Mario and Luigi go there for a job interview. They begin to talk about their idea for a video game, which is based on their own adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bob declares that he hates the idea and begins to rant, during which he accidentally kills Terence. He then yells at Mario and Luigi to leave, which they do while screaming in terror. Later, Ash contacts RMA Games and gives them his idea for a video game. The idea is based on his adventures catching Pokemon, which Bob declares is a great idea. He, Joe, Terence, and Phillip (who comes back to life) then all share a friendly laugh together. Season Two RMA Games is revealed to also be Bob and Joe's house. Link enters the house and takes some items, in order to teach the Mario Bros survival skills. Unfortunately, Bob and Joe catch him as he exits the house, and tell him that he is trespassing on private property as well as breaking and entering. Ashamed, Link apologizes and returns the items. He walks out of the house, and lies to the Mario Bros that he successfully got the items without being spotted. Link then tries to teach Mario and Luigi how to fish, but they begin to joke around and goof off. He tells them to leave, and he eventually ends up catching an old boot. Bob and Joe suddenly appear, and they tell him that the lake he is fishing in is actually their pool. When Bob threatens to use his killer tie, a frightened Link puts on his Bunny Hood and leaps over the fence; and Bob and Joe say that if they catch him again, he is dead. Link then tells Mario and Luigi that he caught a "whopping 20 pounder", but has already eaten it. While Link says that they should continue their training, Mario and Luigi complain and Link decides to end the training early. He and the Mario Bros go in "there" and watch The Lord of the Rings. Link begins to criticize the film for its inaccuracy and the Mario Brothers eventually leave, fed up with Link's constant talking. As Link continues badmouthing the film, it is revealed that they are in Bob and Joe's House again. After Bob and Joe give Link a black eye, Mario later tells Link that he shouldn't insult The Lord of the Rings or bad things will happen. ''The Movie'' After being freed from prison, Mario and Luigi head to RMA Games to propose a game about their 10-minute experience in prison. However, Bob once again rants about how terrible the idea is before killing everyone present, including himself, with his killer tie. Category:RMA